ED gunman terror- My first ever fanfic, sorry if it isnt good!
by JadeSutton987
Summary: Zoe, Nick and Max are taken hostage by a gunman. Zoe makes a hasty decision.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brief idea I had of a gunman entering the ED and kidnapping Zoe, Max and Nick and she has to make a harsh choice. What decision does she have to make and who will she pick?**

It was a normal day at the ED, the usual banter, emergencies and relationships. Zoe was in a deep relationship with the porter Max, which is totally unexpected, but really loves Nick. She can't come to terms at the fact she is torn between two kind and loving men. She has fun with both. Does she really love the porter? Or does she love the wealthy surgeon?

Since Nick left, Zoe became highly attracted to Max. She didn't really expect this as she had expectations but there was something about him she just hadn't quite sussed out. However, she missed Nick. She would sit up all night calling him, leaving voicemails, worrying but she had no reply. Then one day, suddenly, out of the blue, Nick returned. That day was today. A smile travelled rapidly across her face just like a kid finding out Santa had been.

'Nick! Nick! I have missed you so much! why haven't you answered any of calls?'

'Zoe, don't get your hopes up. I don't plan to stay. I was just dropping in to see everyone and see how efficiently you're running this department. I will do one shift today and see how I like it. You never know I might stay!' Nick said winking and taking a deep breath.

'I promise you Nick, I will change your mind! Even if it's the last thing I do!'

'Zoe, we need you in rhesus, we have a man with severe abdominal pain and is refusing treatment. And welcome back Mr Jordan, glad too see you!' Ruth sharply said.

Nick just smiled. He was so overwhelmed to be back at the ED. There was something Nick had ought to know. Max. He had stood watching Zoe's reaction throughout and was concerned. Why had Zoe been ringing him? Zoe was his now, Not Nick's.

There was something else that had also caught Max's attention. A weird man had come strolling into the ED looking confused. He was wearing black baggy clothes with a hood and balaclava hiding his face. He had a medium sized bag that he was keeping tight hold of. Max warned Nick. Nick being Nick went up to this man and asked if he needed help.

'Ah. Just the man I have been expecting'


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R, it would mean a lot as this is my first ever fanfic and I want to see how I could improve and what i'm doing correctly.**

Nick was alarmed.

'And you are?' he firmly asked.

'Now that would be telling. ha ha ha!' The mysterious man looked up. Examining Nick's face, every last detail. You could automatically sense frustration through Nick's facial expression as he is Nick Jordan and he gets answers. Yet, this man wasn't letting any information out.

'Nick, can I get a second opinion on this patient in cubicles please?' Dr Hanna called, rushing over to Nick. 'Oh, i'm sorry I didn't know you was busy.'

'No, no , i'm coming, and as for you , you can wait in my office. Porter!'

'It's Max. Although I may not be as clever as you, I still have a name. Oh yeah, it's Zoe's office.' Max set Nick in stone. Nick immediately changed his tone. Did something about Max faze Nick Jordan?

'Yes Max, will you take this gentleman to ZOE's office and wait with him please?' Nick emphasised the word 'Zoe' to add a sense of humour to Max's quite boring life as it may appear to Nick, well, obviously not Zoe.

'Yes, sure.' Max said with one of his sarcastic smiles.

Meanwhile, Ruth and Jay was discussing baby names. They couldn't agree. Ruth was 7 months pregnant. That's 7 months off her lithium, which was scary for everyone. Charlie and Zoe worried for their patients welfare at first, but soon realised that Ruth was coping just fine. What could go wrong?

Although, it wasn't Ruth Charlie needed to focus on. He hadn't long ago caught Zoe crying her eyes out over misdiagnosing a patient. That's not the real Zoe, eh?

'Looks like we are done here, you are free to go.' Nick told Zoe's patient. He was showing lots of 'symptoms' and why? Because he had been on Google and tried to fake his symptoms. Blood in his wee? Ha, pricked finger of course.

'Just another person trying to skive of the NHS then?' Zoe said.

'You always have to follow procedure though Zoe, you did the correct thing, as always.' Nick smiled. 'Now come with me and help me find out who this man is, he said he's been expecting me.'

'Nick can we have a chat first?' Zoe asked.

'Yes okay then, but it has to be quick.'

'Where have you been? I've been worried sick, I thought you..' Zoe was cut off.

'What you thought, you thought I?' Nick said, feeling quite smug.

'I thought you loved me Nick.' Zoe cried.

'Zoe, the truth is I've always loved you. When I first saw you it just clicked, something told me you are the one. I love you dearly, I didn't realise how much I cared for you until I went. I know it's been over a year now and things have changed. I have missed your smile, your undeniable, beautiful smile, the way you do your hair, it is amazing. You are just perfect!' Nick bursted out into tears. No-one ever saw Nick Jordan cry.

'Nick I am so sorry, I hope you know I love you too, everything about you. I miss our fun moments. I'm really sorry I can't give you what you want. There is something you should know, but this is strictly private. Do you know the porter? I'm in a relationship with him.' Zoe just cried.

'What the porter?! I thought you had standards, I completely understand Zoe, I really do.'

'I'm glad you do Nick, I can always rely on you.' Zoe said with a sigh of relief.

Nick on the other hand was heartbroken, he had just poured out his heart to Zoe which is extremely rare, and she had what? It felt to him as she had betrayed him. Why couldn't she stop him?

'Right, let's get to your office where lover boy and the mysterious man is waiting.' Nick said, finding himself hilarious.

It was silent all the way to Zoe's office, not the normal silence, the awkward silence. they arrived at her office.

'Nick, before we go in, is everything alright between us?'

Nick started to enter.

'NICK!'

'Yes Zoe, forget it happened.'

Zoe entered her office not taking a proper look at this odd looking man. Which she was soon to regret.

'Hello, Dr Hanna, or should I say Zoe.' The man scarily spoke.

Zoe turned around and examined his face, she noticed the bag. She had seen it before..

'OH MY GOD! WE NEED TO GET OUT, QUICK!' Zoe shouted panicking.

'I don't think you are going to be going anywhere, all 3 of you. Exactly who I want. Coincidence?' This creepy man smugly said.

**Please R&R. Thankyou so much:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is only going to be a short chapter, sorry. Please R&R:)**

'Zoe, would you please inform me on what's going on?' Max and Nick said weirdly at the same time. They both gave one another a strange look.

'Nick, do you, do you remember that schoolboy?' Zoe said ashamedly.

'Yes, well what is he doing here?' Nick said whilst a confused look shot faster than a tiger across Max's face.

'Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I don't like being the only one not knowing!' Max said, sulking.

'Right, Max, Zoe met this young psychopath at a night club one night.' Nick spoke before being interrupted by this 18 year old.

'I am still here I have you know, and I have a gun too. I am not a psychopath!'

'Right sorry, Zoe met this wonderful, delight, enthusiastic, clever ,sexy of a matured young man at a night club one night. And she slept with him and then he got hold of a pen drive containing information about a patient and was threatening expose the information and tell everyone she slept with him.' Nick said whilst fiddling with his hands.

'Yeah and what's wrong with her sleeping with him?' Max said still very puzzled.

'He was 15.' Zoe said, very disappointed in herself. 'He told me he was 23, it's not my fault!'

'Yeah, I did tell you to watch your back Zoe, as I am back, it's not over by a long shot!' The boy said smiling to himself.

'What your name then?' Nick and Max said again at the same time.

'Connor Roberts.'

Finally we have a name for this mischievous boy.

Meanwhile, back in reception Tess, Charlie and Ruth was all looking for Max, Zoe and Nick. Zoe was late for a meeting, they needed Max to take someone for a CT scan and Nick had a patient to attend too.

'Where are they?' Charlie said in a tone that struck across anyone that he was angry.

'I never leave my patients, I never breach and I certainly don't go missing! It's disgraceful!' We all know who said this, the royal Ruth!

'It is not acceptable!' Tess added, little did they know they was took hostage.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off.

'We need to evacuate!' Adam shouted. 'Has anyone seen Nick, Max and Zoe?'

'Hm, peace and quiet at last... Now I can get on with some unfinished business!' Connor slyly said.

'And that is?' Zoe wondered.

'Like i'm going to tell you! You'll have to wait and see!'

**Sorry this is only short, but I haven't updated for a week and didn't want to get behind. please R&R, would mean a lot:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R to help me decide what to do next:)**

'So, cup of tea anyone?' Connor questioned, without a care in this deluded world.

'I'm fine and i'm perfectly sure everyone else agrees, instead of wasting time, tell me what the hell you are doing here!' Zoe demanded.

'Well, do you remember that pen drive? I kept a copy of everything that was on it, so sometime out of the blue, i could bring yours and Nick's whole world crashing down. It now seems after months of spying on you, you're having a little relationship with the porter. Like, seriously, the porter? i thought Nick was bad enough, never mind a petty porter!' Connor was very angry now, and no-one could seem to work out why. Max on the other hand, wasn't thinking about Connor he was thinking about Zoe and Nick.

'Wait, you was seeing Nick? So are you like still together now? Because i am very confused as to why he has suddenly came back!' Max shouted.

'Max, it's not like that! When we was in cubicles i told him everything, yes some part of me still loves him but i love you the most, i just find it hard to tell you. It's like breaking both legs then having to stand up on them, it's very difficult.' Zoe cried. She was so emotional as she was torn between these two rather good looking men.

'Right, i get it, you still love Nick but you use me for your own satisfaction, what am I, a little bit on the side? Do i have mug written all over my head? Please, tell me, be honest for once!' Max was so high-rate. Nick was fuming, no-one ever talks to Zoe like that and gets away with it but i guess, a part of him agreed with Max so he didn't say a word at all.

'Max, i love you.' That's all Zoe could say, she didn't know why he reacted like this. 'Connor, you said you wanted me to make a sacrifice, what exact sacrifice do you want me to make?' Everyone was thinking the same now, blocking out what just had happened, they realised Connor had a gun, it was practically life or death.

* * *

'False alarm everyone! Everyone can you please make your way back inside!' Tess shouted as loud as possible.

10 minutes passed by whilst patients were settling back down and then...

'Charlie, have you seen Zoe? her patient has just nearly died because she had obviously not been giving her full effort and attention!' Adam demanded. 'She is in serious trouble, along with that stupid porter Max. 1 hour i have been waiting for these test results back, they can both be sacked if they carry on! I am sick to death of them two running round like God's gift, when they really aren't!'

'Adam, i am thinking the exact same, No one has seen them! Should we be getting worried?' Charlie answered Adam, carefully trying not to tred on his toes.

'I think we should wait another half an hour and if they don't turn up then we will raise an alarm, but believe me, i am fuming! Adam said, not exactly calmly.

'I'll second that!' Ruth added!

* * *

'Well, i have a gun, as you can all quite see.' Connor said, stroking his lethal weapon, 'It's up to you to make the correct choice, Zoe, after all i can release this pen drive to the press and tell them how you slept with me when i was 15 and then got Nick to fake being a police officer to get it back. The choice is, You have to choose between Nick or Max. Baring in mind, you will get arrested for sleeping with me when i was underage. you have to lose one of them. I will do all the dirty work and shoot the person you want to go because i am so generous.'

'What and you really think you will get away with it?' Zoe exclaimed.

'He'd be a born survivor if he did!' Nick joked.

'I don't really think it is time to be joking Nick, as our lives are at stake.' Max said with hatred.

'Come on, liked he'd shoot any of us! he's got his whole life ahead of him, if he was so intelligent, he wouldn't waste it.' Nick bit back.

'Right Zoe, its your choice. The power is in your hands.'

**Please R&R:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R:)**

* * *

'ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?' Zoe screamed, 'you can't expect me to pick between these two, they are my life, my rock. Nick's a really close friend, and Max, I love him.'

'Well shall i make this even more simpler for you then, i will pick and you cant have one say at all, is that what you really want?' Connor calmly yet mischievously said.

'The only person i want dead in this entire hospital is you! If i had to pick someone i would pick you over anybody.' Zoe said in a raised voice, suggesting she was more infuriated than scared. After all, she did have to pick between the two men she loved most, she loved Nick for many different reasons, but somehow she loves Max more. Was it because he has never left her? Was it because it was more than pleasure? Or was it because she had just been attracted to his shining looks? However, Zoe has been known to cheat before for Nick, so would the fact of never getting to see him again if she picked him make her angry? Maybe it's because she doesn't want Max to realise her true feelings for Nick?

'Wait, we are still here' Max interfered. 'And why is he also your rock? Do you love him Zoe?'

'Max, it's complicated. All i know is i love you deeply and sincerely. But Nick, only a little bit of me loves him, we was together for like what? 3/4 years? Do you understand?' Zoe smiled, holding back the tears she was trying so hard to fight back.

'Omg Zoe, i'm so sorry, i didn't know. If i had then...' Max was cut off.

'It's okay Max, you don't need to explain yourself.' Nick and Zoe said synchronized.

What was Zoe going to do? She had to make this awful decision on two people she loved. She's already waved goodbye to her career, she thinks, so why was he punishing her 3 years down the line? There is no need. But Zoe had a light bulb moment. Hopefully this would work, hopefully she got to decide where...

'Can i decide where the person i choose gets shot?' Zoe asked with a pinch of enthusiasm.

'Hmmm, well, it cant be any trick, it has to kill them. Pay your cards right Dr Hanna' Connor winked, laughing.

'Okay, okay, can i say my good byes to both of them before i decide?' Zoe wondered.

'Well, it would be cruel if i didn't allow you too, would it? You have 2 minutes, then i'm coming straight back in.' Connor warned.

Zoe felt the tension shoot drastically through her body. Dr Hanna had another idea, an idea that could see the life of both boys ,what? Be saved?

'Right, we have 2 minutes, 120 seconds to explain my plan. Nick because you are a surgeon and co i need you to be shot. only in the arm, it will work because if you apply pressure then you will save yourself. Max i need you to help Nick. Probably as much as you'd want him to bleed to death, help him. You need to pretend to be dying or even so pretend to be dead. So he will think he has won. I'm going to ring the police now and get them outside. This would mean Connor would walk out and immediately get arrested. Hopefully he will go down for attempted murder. I will more than likely lose my job but i will stay in contact with all of you. You have a first aid kit in her Nick, right?' Zoe said as quick as sound would come out of her mouth.

'Right, yes. Are you sure this will work?' Nick asked, slightly worried he might die.

'Yes, 100%, now it's action time. I love you both in the ways you know.'

'Zoe, i love you.' Max said in a cute, softening tone.

'Max, i love you too.' Zoe replied. Zoe is now ringing the police, telling them the exact location they'rein and the plan.

'Right, times up! who's it going to be?' Connor demanded.

'It's gonna be Nick. I want you to shoot him in his upper arm because it will tear a vein and he will bleed out. Slow and painful, just what you want. i will escort you out side so no one will suspect a thing.' Zoe said, trying her best to cry and look distraught.

'Okay, 3..2..1! BAAANNGGGG!' There was a massive gunshot. It struck Nick, not in the arm though, somewhere, a lot more serious.

* * *

**Please R&R, it would mean a lot.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R to give me ideas on where to take this story:)**

* * *

'Nick, oh my god, are you alright?' Zoe screamed. By this time Connor had ran off and the fire alarm had been raised again after the whole ED hearing the gun go off.

'Zzzz-oe, get help. I've been struck in my chest' Nick said struggling to speak.

'CHARLIE! TESS! ADAM! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! MAX GO AND GET THEM NOW AND BRING ME SOME OXYGEN AND A TROLLEY! GO, NOW!' Zoe was crying her eyes out. 'Don't you dare die on me Nick Jordan!'

'Zoe! What an Earth has happened, we've been looking for you everywhere! We needed you and you just left!' Charlie was angry.

'Charlie not now! We need to save Nick! Help me please, ADAM!' Zoe demanded.

'Oh dear, i didn't realise Zoe, sorry.'

'What pain relief has he had Zoe?' Adam asked.

'Oh yeah i'm not gonna leave him like this whilst i go and get some morphine, i know, next time i'll keep some in my bra- just for emergencies!' Zoe snipped back.

You could tell Zoe was very angry and upset. She felt very guilty because her plan didn't succeed and now, the man shes been through hell and back could die. What would she do? Max hurried back with oxygen and a trolley.

'We need to get him on this trolley now and fast!' Adam ordered. 'After three, one..two.. three! Right let's get him in rhesus now and see what we are dealing with! Zoe what happened?'

'It's a long story. He was going to be shot int he arm as part of a plan and then the gunman that took us hostage shot him in the chest! It's all my fault!' Zoe wept.

'Let's give him 15 of morphine and lets get him an Chest CT scan to see where the bullet is. Can you do that for me Tess?' Adam asked. 'Lets get Ruth in here Max, please!'

Ruth arrived after Max briefly explaining on the way.

'Ruth! Please save him, i beg.' Zoe cried.

'We will do everything we can to ensure he gets the best treatment. Zoe, why don't you go and wait in reception?' Ruth replied.

'No! i'm staying here!' Zoe retaliated.

'Right Adam, what dosage has he had of morphine?' Ruth questioned.

'He's had 20 but i'm thinking of giving him another 10 before he goes for his CT, what do you think?'

'I'd say give him another 5 now and then another 5 before her goes for his CT?'

'Yeah, that's a good idea!'

'CT has fast tracked him to the top, he can go now!' Tess shouted.

'Right give him 10ml of morphine now!' Ruth said in a raised, firm voice.

Was Nick's CT scan going to go alright?

'Lets get him to the CT scanner room now!' Adam demanded.

He was now at the CT scanner room being scanned.

'Right Mr Jordan we are going to have a little scan to have a look for the bullet, it's just procedure.' Charlie said in a calm voice.

Zoe was outside waiting for good news when...

'He's lost output! Let's get him into rhesus now!'

* * *

**I know it's only short but please R&R:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R&R:)**

* * *

Was Nick going to make it? Zoe felt very guilty at this point now, to the point where she thought of going to the police herself, explaining the whole situation, sleeping with a 15 year old and of course, putting a mans life in danger. Would anyone at all forgive her?

The trolley flung past Zoe, she felt a great load of intensiveness rush through her body.

'Let's start CPR and give Holby's best surgeon his life back!' Adam firmly spoke.

Tess started. It must have felt like a duty to pay for her as he'd always been there for everyone. No matter what. Who was here for him now? Not his family-his friends. Charlie came out to Zoe. Automatically she feared the worst, it wasn't bad in a sense of what Charlie was going to say.

'Zoe, why don't you not go outside and tell everyone the situation with Mr Jordan, it will do you some good. Max will be with you every step of the way.'

'I can't, i just can't leave him!' Zoe sobbed.

'C'mon Zo, it may make you feel better talking to people about him and what happened.' Max said hugging Zoe and gradually pulling her towards the door.

'Okay, but if anything changes, you get me straight away, i mean it Charlie.' Zoe warned.

'I promise Zoe.' Charlie replied very calmly.

'Right Zoe, just calm down and take a deep breath, don't mention anything about you sleeping with Connor just tell them the plan and how it went wrong. They'll understand.' Max said in a relaxing tone.

'I wasn't planning on doing, i'll save that for the police.'

'You can't go to the police! Just see if Connor tells them first!'

'Right, are we ready?' Zoe asked Max, because he was basically answering for both of them.

'As we'd ever be.'

It must be very scary. Nick was still not responding, despite all the CPR.

'Can i have everyone's attention please!' Zoe shouted. 'PLEASE BE QUIET ITS ABOUT MR JORDAN!' Zoe bellowed louder than ever.

'As you all probably know, Mr Jordan got shot. He is now...' Zoe was interrupted by many people, mainly people off the streets.

'You got him shot you evil cow!'

'You are scum!'

Zoe retaliated back. 'Well i take it as you don't want to know that Mr Jordan lost his output in the CT scanning room and is now having CPR, you all fooled me!' Everything went silent now, everyone was listening. Everyone was watching. 'Yeah that's right, he is having CPR and has been for the last what, 40 minutes? The bullet is stuck in his chest. Yes, you can go ahead and blame me but he was supposed to be shot in his arm, to save all our lives. Forgive me for trying to make things right, Nick was fully aware of situation and agreed to it. Him getting shot in the chest wasn't intentional from me, but from the shooter. I thought my plan would've worked. To be honest if any of the staff had noticed we was missing me, Max and Nick, then maybe this wouldn't of happened. I'm not blaming the staff at all because they was out there saving your lives. But if you had a very disgusting ultimatum what would you have done? I tried. That's all i can say, i tried. Maybe i should have just left it but then i'd get more grief. So why don't you not all go home and just think, all the time wasters we get in this hospital could mean Nick wouldn't of got shot because the Doctors and Nurses wouldn't be trying to diagnose them, they would have probably suspected we'd gone missing. Just think. Now i'm going back to see how Mr Jordan is doing.'

'He's been down for 1 hour and we have had no response. Does everyone agree?' Adam called.

'Charlie stop.' Ruth asked, 'It's for the best, we are just breaking ribs.'

'Can we not at least remove the bullet so he's more comfortable?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, i'll do it now.' Adam called.

15 minutes passed by and in that time Tess broke the new to Zoe. She didn't say anything. Her and Max were in shock. Adam had just finished removing the bullet when...

Beep, beep, beep.

Mr Jordan was back. It was a relief. But this wasn't it.

* * *

**Please R&R and give me your feedback and ideas for what to do next. This is only my first fanfic so please feel free to tell me if it's bad. Thankyou:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R as it would mean alot :)**

* * *

'Welcome back Mr Jordan.' Charlie smoothly spoke as Mr Jordan's eyes started to flutter.

This _was _a miracle.

'Now who's going to tell Zoe?' Ruth asked.

'I think it's best coming from me, seen as i'm close with her and it's female to female. No offence to you Ruth at all but i just think i'm..erm not a straight, cold talker as you can be.' Tess said with a smiling, relieved facial expression.

How would Zoe react? How would Max see Zoe's reaction as? We all know who Zoe really loves.

'Zoe i've got some good news for you.' Tess said sympathetically.

'What good news? Are you on like planet, what, Jupiter? If it hasn't already occurred to you the man that was always there for me is dead.' Zoe snapped.

'Zoe, let the woman speak.' Max shouted over the top of her.

'Zoe, he's alive! When we was taking the bullet out he gained an output. Adam thinks the bullet was putting pressure on his heart which must've been faintly beating but not enough to be show on the monitor.' Tess said.

'Really? That's such a relief.' Zoe didn't know what to say she just fell into Max's arms and started crying.

'It's alright princess.' Max whispered whilst brushing his hand gently through her luscious, thick hair.

'Can, can, can i go and see him please?' Zoe just about said.

'Yes, but you being a doctor should know that you may not get much of a response out of him.' Tess warned.

'Well, shall i go and tell everyone the good news then?' Max smiled.

Max felt left out. He was there throughout everything with Zoe and understandably she just wanted Nick. In Max's point of view she was too attached but he didn't let any of this in sight.

'I'll get Adam to do that Max as he did save him and he might want to feel some credit for what he's just done, but thank you for offering.' Tess said.

Meanwhile Zoe is approaching Nick slowly.

'Hello Mr Jordan, you do give us a shocker.' Zoe grinned. 'Can i have 2 minutes please?'

'Right, 2 minutes Zoe, you shout us even if he coughs, everyone out!' Adam ordered.

'Nick,i am so sorry, if i had known it would get this bad i wouldn't have gone ahead with it. I'm sorry i practically forced you. It's all my fault. Seeing you like this kills me. I have Max outside waiting for me and i do love him but i'm just torn between the both of you. Why did you go to Michigan? why did you leave me with all this responsibility? I've missed you so much and to have you laid up in a hospital bed after dying then coming back is heartbreaking. I love you so much Nick. I think i love you more than i love Max and he sent me flowers.' Zoe was drawn tot ears, hoping that Max didn't hear or suspect anything and praying Nick heard her.

'I... Love.. you.. Zoe.' Nick managed a simple line. A line to make Zoe feel relieved.

Zoe knew she would have to stand trial prosecuting Connor and that scared her but as long as she had Mr Jordan that's all that counts.

* * *

**Please R&R and give me ideas :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R&R as im stuck on where to take this story so i would benefit from ideas. **

* * *

It was one week later and Nick had improved. Zoe overcame the guilt she felt as she realised that she couldn't control Connor's mind. It was all so normal in the ED but there was an exception - nobody wanted to be treat by Zoe.

'Right Zoe, this is Kirsty Yates, 24 and has a possible fractured left tib and fib. She was given 10ml of morphine on arrival and has been complaining of a headache.' Dixie told her.

'Zoe?' Kirsty called. 'That's the person who endangered Nick Jordan isn't it? I'm not being treated by her!'

'Fine, act like that but momentarily you could potentially have a head injury that could be putting pressure on your brain. But go ahead, because at the end of the day i didn't predict what was going to happen, i am a doctor and i treat people. Your choice. Now do you want to die?' Zoe snapped.

Zoe certainly shut the girl up with her fearless integrity. You could immediately sense the tension in resus as everyone wanted to listen to how she'd react. Her reaction wasn't what everyone was expecting, but somehow, Zoe wasn't backing down. I guess she had enough of being blamed for what happened, but in all honesty she was torn. She didn't know what to do because the man she always hoped would return returned, yet the man she is with is here. Shouldn't she have her mind set on Max anyway whilst she's with him?  
All of a sudden Kirsty's heart rate dropped.

'Jay, can you fast track CT we need to find out whats wrong with her!' Zoe shouted. 'Can you get Adam to take over please or even Ruth? I need to go and see Mr Jordan!' She ordered Charlie.

* * *

'Hi, sorry i'm late. Got caught up downstairs, you know what it can be like' Zoe smiled.

'Yeah it can be hell! That's why i transferred upstairs. The past 10 years up here haven't been as crazy as the 3 I spent downstairs! He's just through here' A friendly, too smiley nurse replied.

'Hello Nick, how are you feeling today?' Zoe asked amiably.

'Zoe, boy am i glad to see you! How are you? I'm fine! I'm more worried about you and all the grief you'll be getting, especially with court tomorrow!' Nick replied frantically.

'COURT? TOMORROW?' This put immense pressure on Zoe as she hasn't even planned what she was going to wear let alone what she was going to say!

'What did you not know? I nipped down to the ED and asked Max to tell you!' Nick said in a confused tone.

'I've not seen Max today at all! I think he's avoiding me, i just don't know what to do'

'You do know i'm always here Zo. Max also has to say his version of events too in court. You're not alone!' Nick calmly spoke. he still had true feelings for Zoe. Since the day he left for Michigan he knew he'd always love her but he needed to go to clear his head from everything that's happened in the last 3 years. Shame on him that he picked the wrong day to return to the ED.

'I didn't mean that. I meant between me, you and Max. I think, I think, wait actually it doesn't matter'  
Was so phased by how Nick would reply

'No, it does matter. Zoe you know i still love you, i always have. I was the stupidest, most self-centered man when i left. Michigan's helped me clear my head, let me help you' Nick had reined Zoe in, hypnotised her if you like.

'Well, i think i still love you, i guess Max was just to block you out. Block how i was really feeling out. If i had known you was going to return i wouldn't have got with him. But i'm in a dilemma, Max will know that i was kind of, well using him, i can't afford to let that happen because if you don't want me, i will have lost everything.'

'You really think i'd leave you ever again? It was the worst mistake of my entire life!'

The nurse interrupted just ask Nick finished his sentence. 'Visiting time is over now, sorry'  
This brought a tear to Zoe's eye, she couldn't end like this so she threw in 'I love you Mr Nick Jordan always have, always will' then she left. She didn't give Nick a single second to reply. She was gone. Was she going to tell Max?

* * *

'Max, we need to talk.' Zoe muttered. 'It's about us'

'Meet me upstairs in 10' Max winked.

'Max, it's serious.'

* * *

The ten minutes seemed to drag on and on and on so Zoe thought she'd be early. Much to her surprise Max was already waiting.

'Max, we need to talk quick. The ED need me.' Zoe mumbled.

'What about?' Max gulped. He could sense that something wasn't right.

'Us. I was really blocking my true feelings out. Don't get me wrong i've loved every single minute of us being together, but the truth is i don't love you as much as i do with Nick. I will always care for you' Zoe cried. Max said absolutely nothing. Infact, he ordered Zoe out. 'Get out now!' He cried his eyes out. Max was heartbroken. With the court tomorrow, is Zoe and Max going to get along or will there be a twist?

* * *

**Please R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please R&R! sorry i haven't updated in a while, i just don't know what to put!**

* * *

The alarm clock struck 6.00am. The day Zoe was dreading. All the truth would come out, her sleeping with Connor, him blackmailing her and obviously the incident in the ED. How could anyone be so stupid to let this occur?  
Straight away Zoe jumped in the shower. The coldness of the water hit her, she felt so nervous for the court case then as the water gradually heated she relaxed, brushing her fingers through her hair, massaging her head with shampoo. When she had finished in the shower she still felt so dirty, feeling like it was all her fault. If she had know he was 15 at the time she would never have slept with him.

It was now 7.30 and she had blow-dried her hair then straightened her perfect, dark brown bob around to tuck into the shape of her face. She had already picked out her outfit; black body-con dress with a lace collar, a red clutch bag and red Jimmy Choos. Sighing she touched up her lipstick and headed to the door where she was greeted by Nick.

'Sleep well?' He kindly asked.

'Well? Yeah, it was ok, just dreading today' She replied, smiling to him.

They approached the car and before they knew it they were at the court and was just about to go in, when they heard some news.

'Connor has admitted everything so it will just be a sentencing not a full trial' Someone informed them.

'On the charge of attempted murder the defendant is found guilty. On the charge of having an armed weapon the defendant is found guilty.'

This was a complete relief for everyone. Connor hadn't mentioned anything about Zoe and just said it was a frenzied attack so Zoe could actually return to work to save lives.

He had got sentenced to 39 years imprisonment.

And as for Max, they all got on now, infact Max has started dating a girl he met online.

* * *

** I really apologise for this rubbish ending as i don't have time for this fic anymore and i was really stuck x**


End file.
